


Dark Skies

by kiserusmoke



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiserusmoke/pseuds/kiserusmoke
Summary: Among the dozen or so people mingling around Jihyun’s latest work, there is only one person truly focusing on it. Her small frame is nearly swallowed up in the deep hues of the canvas depicting dark skies, the stars forming a sort of halo around her head. Her back is turned away from Daeshim, but even so he can tell just how intently she is focusing on the photo.V's PR Manager meets the woman who will change everything.





	Dark Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to crackleviolet on AO3/fromthedeskofelizabeththird on tumblr and professionalcinderella on AO3/yoosungshoodie on tumblr

The sound of a car door opening shook Jihyun out of his thoughts, and he glanced over to his right to see a familiar figure waiting for him. 

“The people are waiting, Mr. Kim” a voice called out to him, thinly-veined amusement coating every word. Jihyun sighed and climbed out of the car. He turned to face the man, his burgundy-colored suit catching the streetlight above him and making his sharp features stand out even more.   
  
“I told you not to call me that, Daeshim” V muttered, his eyes scanning the high rise building in front of him.    
  
Daeshim tilted his head to the side, his eyes sparkling. “I know. That’s exactly why I did it”. His musical laugh filled the air behind him, his tall figure already making his way to the front doors and pushing them with both hands in a grand gesture. Jihyun followed languidly behind, already regretting the decision to come.    
  
“You look like you’re already looking for an escape route” Daeshim spoke, glancing over at Jihyun as they climbed into the elevator. Jihyun mentally cursed him for always being able to read his thoughts before clearing his throat.

“I can stand to be social for an hour” he replied, his tone sounding not at all convincing. Daeshim smirked and began rocking on his heels as the elevator began its ascend.

“I’ll be lucky to keep you that long” he laughed, looking over at his friend’s features. “You always were more the type to be behind the scenes”. Daeshim reached out and clapped Jihyun’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze before letting his hand drop again. Jihyun watched him in his peripheral vision as he fished out his cellphone from his suit pocket.  Scrolling through the device, he began to speak.

“Ms. Jeong and Mr. Kang will be at this party, so I’ll be working out arrangements for future shoots. Make sure you stop by when you see me talking with them” Daeshim spoke, his tone taking on a formal edge. “You need to make connections with them by the end of the night if you want your next project to pan out. Remember, they have the studio you’ve had your eye on”. 

Jihyun sighs and nods, before turning to Daeshim. “Yes, of course. Thank you”. That’s all they say to each other before the sliding doors open to a penthouse bustling with activity. Daeshim drums his fingers on Jihyun’s shoulder before leaning in one last time.   
  
“Try not to make me do all the work this time, okay?” he whispers before sauntering away and plucking a flute of champagne from a waiter's’ tray.

* * *

 

“You never change, do you Ms. Jeong?” Daeshim asked, a playful smile tugging at his lips. He leans in and kisses her cheek before they part. This is the life of a PR manager, he thinks, as the scent of her perfume fills his nose. He slips past the crowds of mingling partygoers to catch his breath. After finding a clearing near the edge of the room, Daeshim swirls his champagne flute between practiced fingers. He scans the room, looking for his next connection. It’s at that moment that something- no, someone- catches his eye. 

Among the dozen or so people mingling around Jihyun’s latest work, there is only one person truly focusing on it. Her small frame is nearly swallowed up in the deep hues of the canvas depicting dark skies, the stars forming a sort of halo around her head. Her back is turned away from Daeshim, but even so he can tell just how intently she is focusing on the photo. Curiously, he circles around so he can see her expression. With a casual glance, he sees the face of the person admiring his friend’s work so fiercely.   
  
He freezes. 

He has only seen her a handful of times, but she is unmistakeable. She reaches a slender hand up to tuck her dark locks behind one ear, obviously not having noticed his stare. Her normally sharp gaze is unbelievably soft as she stares at the photograph before her. For a second, Daeshim forgets how to breathe. He can’t tear his eyes away from her, that is until her brow furrows and she looks in his direction.    
  
Daeshim almost thinks of diving under a table, but he knows it’s too late. He gives her a halfhearted smile and raises his glass slightly before disappearing behind several waiters as some sort of human shield. Frantic, he crouches behind them and scans the room for the one person he needs to talk to. He’s aware of the eyes on him, watching his erratic behavior, but his embarrassment is dulled until he spots a flash of turquoise blue hair. He quickly makes his way to Jihyun’s side, grasping his arm and spinning him around with a frantic expression.   
  
“That girl” he barks at her in a harsh whisper. “Is that who I think it is?”. Jihyun’s brows crease and he carefully pries his arm from his friend’s grasp. He follows Daeshim’s nod in her direction, and his eyes land on the person in question.

“Ah, Park Juyeon? I didn’t realize she was here”. 

Something about the way Jihyun says her name so casually makes Daeshim flinch. He can’t help the gnawing feeling in his chest at the intimacy of not using her stage name, and he reaches out to straighten the lapels of his burgundy suit.

“I see. If you’ll excuse me” he replies, his voice softer than he imagined it would be. Jihyun cocks a slender brow in confusion.

“Where are you going?” he asked, surprised that the socialite would skip out on a party like this.

“To get some fresh air”. 

Jihyun has no time to respond as he slips easily back into the crowd, and he merely shrugs and sips his wine. Daeshim is grateful for this, as his only focus is to find the cause of the sudden strain in his chest. Just as he spots the entryway to the balcony, his eyes land on the last scene he could possibly want. An unfamiliar man, likely someone in the music industry, in leaning in and grasping Juyeon’s hand. A sickeningly sweet smile playing on his lips, made even worse by Juyeon’s sultry expression back at him. Daeshim angrily slams his champagne flute on a nearby table before storming out. 

The crisp December air hit his face with force, the wind rustling his dark locks. He shuts the door behind him with more force than necessary before leaning against the balcony railing. Taking a deep breath, Daeshim watches the city lights twinkling below. 

_ I can’t believe she has the audacity to pick up men at an event like this  _ he thinks, his face contorting into a look of disgust. He plucked up the courage to glance behind him, the floor-to-ceiling windows showing him countless mingling bodies when he only cared about a single one. When his eyes landed on her, something akin to rage swelled up inside of him. 

The man was now leering at her, any semblance of kindness that once graced his features were now gone. He had her elbow gripped in one hand, his head tilted downward in a menacing stance. He doesn’t even think before he strides back into the Penthouse, his body moving of its own accord.

“Miss Park, how lovely to see you again!” Daeshim calls out, his voice barely controlled into a charming facade. He sees her brow arch slightly and her eyes go wide as he makes his way over to them. “Please introduce me to your lovely acquaintance, is he your co star?”.

With practiced movements, Daeshim reaches out and claps the man on the back with one hand. His free hand is eagerly awaiting a handshake, but his eyes are alight with something much more aggressive. With a surprised look, the man agrees and is nearly knocked off his feet by how strongly Daeshim grips his hand. Only a trained eye could sense the tension radiating off the PR manager, and the comment that follows is more of a double-edged sword than anything.

“Why, you’re so stunning I’m sure my client would love to have you as his next model. Let’s go say hello” Daeshim chimes, his voice not giving away his fury. Before the man has a moment to protest, Daeshim is dragging him away from Juyeon. Only the slight shake of Daeshim’s hand gives him away, and when the two men are alone those same hands envelop the star’s face in what would normally be an act of adoration. The man quickly realizes this is far more sinister when the words fall from Daeshim’s lips like venom.

"If I see your hands touch her again, they will be displayed on my mantle like my Fall and Winter catalogue from Gucci" he whispers, his eyes burning with fury. The words are even more chilling paired with the bright and eager smile on Daeshim’s face. The star begins to tremble under his touch, and he mumbled an apology before twisting out of his grasp and heading towards the exit. With a deep breath, Daeshim smooths his hands over his suit and turns back to Juyeon.

Even from across the room, Daeshim can see her shocked expression. A stray curl hung loosely in her face, almost like a veil to hide her face from the rest of the party. It is a strange sense of solidarity that lasts for only a moment before Daeshim gives her a sheepish nod, knowing this is a party he won’t soon forget. 


End file.
